WinterClan
by CrazyVanitasFanGirl
Summary: Reedstar trusts her Clan, but what will happen when that is put to the test
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is not a Final Fantasy, it is a Warriors fanfiction. A bunch of OC's

Chapter 1:

Allegiances

WinterClan

Leader: Reedstar – a silver she – cat

Deputy: Lionclaw – a golden tom Apprentice (Pinepaw – a black she – cat)

Medicine Cat: Redwillow – a dark ginger she – cat

Warriors: Breezeclaw – a black and white she – cat

Stormcloud – a brown she – cat

Treebranch – a black she – cat

Troutfur – a silver tom

Applefur – a dark ginger tom

Cloudstripe – a white tom

Blackfur – a black tom Apprentice (Shinepaw – a black she – cat)

Twistedtail – a dark ginger tom with a twisted tail

Yarrowleaf – a silver tom

Queens: Oneclaw – a brown she – cat (mother of Twistedtail's kits, Firekit – a ginger tom and Emberkit – a brown she – cat)

Elders: Fernclw – a silver she – cat

Reedstar padded out of her den. Heatherwhisker padded past her, with a nod. The camp was busy, as usual. Lionclaw organized the patrols in the center of the clearing.

"Stormcloud, Troutfur, Heatherwhisker, and Yarrowleaf, you will hunt, we found a mouse nest near FireClan's territory. Just don't cross over!" Lionclaw mewed.

The cats nodded, and headed out of the camp, Heatherwhisker in the lead. Reedstar walked to the medicine den. Lionclaw continued to order the patrols. Reedstar made it to the medicine den, and saw Redwillow pacing outside.

"Good you're here! Follow me, its Cloverfoot!" Redwillow meowed.

Reedstar stiffened, and followed Redwillow into the den. Cloverfoot was gasping for air, her eyes glazing over a little bit. She looked at Reedstar, her eyes grateful.

"Cloverfoot," Reedstar murmured in grief. Cloverfoot would be the fifth cat that greencough had taken that moon. They had looked Winterfur, Streamfur, Petalfall, Redkit, and Bluekit. "Mother, will you be okay?" Reedstar spoke finally.

"Reedstar…you've grown so much," Cloverfoot murmured weakly.

Reedstar's eyes showed pure grief. Cloverfoot gently touched Reedstar's paw with her nose. She looked like she was in so much pain.

"I won't be gone forever, look to the stars and know that I will be there for you. Trust me…this won't be the end of it. You still have a long journey ahead of you. You will continue on, to make me proud," Cloverfoot mewed, then was still.

A/N: Why do my stories always have to have sad entries? Anyway, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, my friends, I've been thinking about updating this for a long time, so here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Reedstar watched as Cloverfoot's chest stilled, and her eyes glazed over. _So much has happened these past few moons, _Reedstar thought. Redwillow watched the farewell, grief in her deep green eyes. Reedstar curled up beside Cloverfoot, and started to groom her mother's fur.

"She should go into the clearing," Redwillow whispered.

"Of course. But, can I at least say goodbye?" Reedstar replied.

Redwillow nodded, and stepped back. Reedstar thought of all the times she had had with her mother. They had fought side by side, Cloverfoot had been there when Reedstar first stepped into the sun. Now, the she – cat who had raised her was dead. Finally, after a few heartbeats, Reedstar stepped back. Redwillow nodded, and gently grabbed Cloverfoot's limp form. Every cat turned when Redwillow exited the medicine den.

"No luck?" Oneclaw whispered.

Reedstar sadly nodded. Oneclaw let out a small cry, and ran into the nursery. A yowl at the edge of the camp got everyone's attention. Stormcloud ran into the camp, a limp figure in his jaws. Troutfur and Yarrowleaf followed hard on her heels.

"Heatherwhisker is dead!" Stormcloud gasped.

"What?" Reedstar breathed. "Who did this?"

"I don't know, but whoever did it, they had WinterClan scent," Troutfur hissed, angrily looking around the clearing.

"That's not possible," Oneclaw responded, though she looked around the clearing, fearfully.

"Who would do something like that? I know I wouldn't!" Emberkit squeaked from beside his mother.

"A really bad cat that we must find," Reedstar responded, her angry gaze swept the whole Clan. "Now, who did this?"

A/N: Cliffhanger! Well, got to tune in to find out what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back, my friends! Let's finally see what happens next!

Chapter 3:

* * *

The Clan looked amongst themselves, suspicion in their eyes. Oneclaw held her kits close to her. Emberkit let out a scared meow. Stormcloud stepped forward, she looked unusually angry.

"Who did this? Who killed Heatherwhisker?" Stormcloud hissed.

"I suggest we be careful with who we send on patrol. Apparently, not everyone can be trusted," Lionclaw growled. "Bigger patrols so we can catch whoever is doing this. The bigger the patrol, the easier it is to catch the traitor."

"Interesting suggestion, Lionclaw. But wouldn't that make the traitor just try harder to blend in before he strikes? We need a better plan. We are going in this blind. I suggest we don't send more than three patrols a day. Each patrol could do borders then hunt," Twistedtail meowed, his eyes blazing.

"How do you suggest we do that, Twistedtail? For all we know, you could be the traitor!" Shinepaw snarled.

"Oh, and an apprentice thinks she can stand up to me? Foolish insect!" Twistedtail hissed.

"She might be right? We don't know whom among us the traitor is. I say the cats who haven't spoken are possible suspects!" Troutfur spoke up.

"Do you realize how foolish you sound? The kits have no business in this. That's like saying I am the traitor!" Fernclaw hissed.

"You might be!" Troutfur shot back.

"You are an idiot you know? The kits aren't allowed out of the camp for another moon! I haven't been out myself for moons!" Fernclaw retorted, her eyes blazing.

"There is no way that Fernclaw is the traitor! In fact, all of you silence!" Reedstar hissed. "The Gathering is today! There are very few cats that are going to this one. Lionclaw, speak to me in my den."

With that, Reedstar stomped to her den, her tail waving in the air. Lionclaw padded after her, casting a suspicious glance over his shoulder. When they made it to Reedstar's den, they relaxed.

"I don't know who to trust. I know that the kits, elder, and queen are not possible suspects. The kits had no business in that talk. Who should we bring to the Gathering?" Reedstar mewed.

"I think we should bring Fernclaw first of all. Troutfur maybe. Redwillow obviously, the medicine cat makes us the Clan. Shinepaw, she tries to figure out who the traitor was. Pinepaw, I trust my apprentice with my life. Stormcloud, there is no way she killed Heatherwhisker. I think we should also bring Twistedtail, he was my apprentice once, I know he wouldn't hurt a cat if his life depended on it," Lionclaw meowed.

"Okay, I think we should bring the kits and Oneclaw, so they can be protected," Reedstar meowed. Lionclaw nodded in agreement. Finally, the leader and deputy exited the leader's den. She leaped onto the Highledge, while Lionclaw stood below it. "We have made the decision on who is going to the Gathering, these are cats we trust, or want to protect. The kits, Oneclaw, Troutfur, Redwillow, Shinepaw, Pinepaw, Stormcloud, and Twistedtail. Everyone else, we don't trust," she hissed.

There was a nervous murmur down below the Highledge. When Reedstar jumped off the Highledge, cats instantly moved away from those staying at the camp. When Reedstar flicked her tail, the cats went to her. They then left the camp. A sudden yowl stopped all the cats in their tracks. Reedstar ran to the back of the cats, and saw Emberkit laying on the ground, her eyes glazed over. Oneclaw was standing over her kit, crying.

"Who did this?!" Reedstar boomed.

Every cat cowered, Reedstar walked around her cats, anger boiling in her eyes. Troutfur looked even more suspicious than usual…he was always suspicious of cats around him. Fernclaw looked terrified, her eyes darting at the cats around her. There, Twistedtail came out of the shadows, and stepped in line. Every cat ran out his way, terror bright in their eyes.

"You did this?" Reedstar hissed in shock.

"Yes, and there are more traitors in the camp, here, and in the other Clans! There are more of us than you can dream of!" Twistedtail hissed.

"What do you want?" Firekit squeaked in terror.

"What do we want? Well…we want to destroy the Clans, and everyone in them," Twistedtail snapped.

"Who leads you?" Lionclaw hissed.

"Well…I can't –"Twistedtail began, but he was cut off. A ginger she – cat stood behind him, she had clawed out his throat. Blood flowed around Twistedtail.

"I told you not to tell the secret, you mouse – brained fool. I am Rosefluff, and I rule over these cats," the she – cat hissed.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! We have now figured out the secrets of the traitor. But who else is the traitor?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome back to another chapter. This one I'm doing on my phone so if there are many typos, blame me. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

"You lead these cats? These murderers?" Reedstar hissed.

"Yes, I do, and I am proud. All of these cats you trust could be a traitor. You probably should go to the Gathering. But mention us, and I will slit your throat!" Rosefluff snarled.

"Slit my throat all you want, but I will always be there to protect my friends from you and your traitors. I am Reedstar, leader of WinterClan! And I will stand for all Clans!" Reedstar growled, tilting her face to the sky.

"Oh, is that so? Is that really what you want? Do you really want to die for other cats? Cats that are your enemies?" Rosefluff meowed smoothly.

"She kind of has a point. I mean, she is mentioning the fact that we need you. Are you really going to throw your life away for cats that are your enemies. Are you really going to leave us in these hard times? Is that really what you want? Do you want kits to start crying over their leader's dead body? Do you want to die in front of all the cats that you trust?" Lionclaw meowed.

"What? I'm not throwing my life away!" Reedstar hissed.

"Lionclaw has a point! I don't want to lose you!" Oneclaw called.

"Yes, why are you trying to do this to yourself? To us?" Fernclaw meowed.

"Yes, we need you in hard times such as these. Please stay with us!" Troutfur meowed.

"I agree with Lionclaw, why? Why are you doing this?" Pinepaw mewed.

"See, even the apprentice agrees with Lionclaw. They need you, Reedstar, don't forget it. You will regret it otherwise. Your Clanmates might not even bury you," Rosefluff meowed.

"Silence!" Reedstar boomed. Every cat fell silent. "So, little Rosefluff thinks she can scare the Clan? Pity it isn't working."

"It actually is," Rosefluff meowed with a smirk. "Anyway, the Gathering needs you!" The rouge then ran away.

Reedstar let out a low growl, but knew that the rogue was right. "Let's go, the other Clans are going to be waiting for us," she meowed.

The party nodded, and got ready to follow their leader. Oneclaw grabbed Emberkit's body.

"What do we do about her?" Oneclaw mewed.

"Oneclaw, I need you to take your kits back to camp. I think I know now that nowhere is safe," Reedstar meowed gently.

The queen nodded, and let her remaining kit away. Once they were out of sight, Reedstar nodded, and led her cats to the Gathering Tree. A dark cloud of grief hung over the cats as they walked to the Gathering Tree. When they finally made it, many cats looked up. Reedstar flicked her tail, and her Clan ran down the hillside.

"Why are you so late?" Dandelionstar, leader of FireClan, meowed.

"We had a delay. A serious delay. There is a problem that could spread to each and every one of your Clans," Reedstar meowed.

"And what might that be?" Wolfstar, the leader of SnowClan meowed.

"There are traitors that have been killing cats in WinterClan. They already killed a kit," Reedstar meowed.

A/N: And cut! Well, the next chapter will be one of three parts of that Gathering. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Till next time, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome to part 2/3 of the Gathering, enjoy!

Chapter 5:

"What? What could you possibly mean by that?" Sephiroth, the leader of ThunderClan, hissed. (This is after a story I am working on that follows Sephiroth, so that's what he's doing here. Please keep a look out for that story!)

"Yes, how do we know you're not lying?" Ravenstar, leader of RiverClan, meowed.

"Why would I lie about the death of one of my kits? I would not, you blabbering fools!" Reedstar growled.

"We wouldn't put it past you. You've lied many times before. No wonder Winterstar chose you as her deputy. You're the liar just like she was," Sephiroth meowed.

Reedstar let out a low growl. Other cats cowered at the sight of the quarrel. Sure, Winterstar had lied before, but that was only to save her Clan. She would not let another cat disrespect her former leader like that. Reedstar stepped forward, her normally calm eyes blazing.

"Surly you wouldn't attack another leader at the Gathering," Sephiroth meowed, though he took a step backwards.

"What if I would? What if I just slitted your throat right here and now," Reedstar meowed, slowly.

"You wouldn't! That's against the warrior code! You would anger StarClan," Moorunner, the WindClan deputy meowed.

"The warrior code must not be challenged," Lionclaw meowed, "Please, you must not be reckless."

"Even your deputy agrees that you are being stupid. Give up your fight," Sephiroth growled, his claws sliding out.

"Sephiroth, you literally just asked Reedstar if she would break the truce, and now you have!" Heronwing, the ThunderClan deputy, meowed.

"I know. I'm not in the mood to fight pointless battles. Not right now," Sephiroth meowed.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Dandelionstar meowed. Every cat stopped talking and turned to the FireClan leader. Reedstar and Sephiroth ran forward, and jumped onto the Gathering tree. "Reedstar has an important thing to tell us. Reedstar, take it away."

Reedstar stepped forward, and looked down at the cats below her. The deputies talked among themselves. The elders had ceased the story of the Great Leader Crisis, a time in which all of the leaders only had one life left. That was the time when Winterstar had died. The Clans still grieved over the loss of Jaystar, Streakstar, Mistystar, Flamestar, Claystar, and Sunstar.

"There is a threat to all of you. There are traitors in all of your ranks. They are hidden, but one of them killed Heatherwhisker, and Emberkit," Reedstar meowed.

"Traitors? Among us? Where?" a frightened queen's voice rose up, ThunderClan.

"Where could they be? Are they here?" an elder spoke up, RiverClan.

"Tell us, who are they?" a frightened apprentice wailed, WindClan.

"Silence! Let Reedstar speak!" Sephiroth yowled.

"We are all in grave danger," Reedstar meowed.

A/N: And we will leave off there. That was part 2/3 of the Gathering. I will update this very soon. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome back! Here is Gathering Part 3/3! Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

"What type of danger?" a WindClan cat meowed, fearfully. It was Rowanfur, an elder.

"Traitors are all around us! Sleeping in your dens, eating your prey," Reedstar meowed.

"Oh, drats!" Stemfoot, a WindClan warrior meowed.

"Is something the matter, Stemfoot?" Moorunner hissed.

"You figured it out!" Quillfang, a RiverClan warrior meowed, annoyed.

"Figured what out?" Ravenstar growled.

"We are some of those traitors, old Reedy was talking about," Stemfoot meowed, stomping her foot in annoyance.

Cats instantly ran away from the two treacherous warriors. Rosefluff's eyes gleamed in the shadows.

"Stemfoot, Quillfang, look out!" Sephiroth yowled.

"Why should we believe –"Stemfoot began, but she was cut off as blood pooled around her. "Oh…that's…why?" she whispered, then went limp.

Cats instantly screeched in terror, Sephiroth watched in dismay. Moorunner ran towards Stemfoot's broken body. The WindClan deputy gently shook the she – cat's body. She weakly lifted her head up, her eyes glazing.

"Moorunner? Is – is that you?" Stemfoot murmured weakly to her mate.

"Yes," Moorunner meowed, his voice cracking.

"I'm…so sorry. I never…meant…for…this…to happen," she mewed weakly.

Reedstar watched the scene sadly. She watched as Moorunner gently put a paw on his mate's flank. The she – cat's eyes slowly glazed over, and her breathing stopped. Moorunner let out a heart wrenching yowl of grief. Rosefluff slunk away from the clearing. Reedstar growled, and walked towards the place where Rosefluff had disappeared.

"What is your goal here?!" Reedstar growled as soon as Rosefluff padded up to her.

"You don't understand do you? I was born in ThunderClan when that jerk, Streakstar banished me. Sephiroth is my brother," Rosefluff meowed.

"Rosefluff? Sister?" Sephiroth meowed from behind Reedstar. Rosefluff looked behind Reedstar and let out a long sigh. She padded up to her brother, who backed away in confusion. "Rosefluff, why? You are only proving Brokenshade's words."

"I want revenge okay? That's been my only life mission ever since I was banished. I want to kill Brokenshade. Where is that cat?" Rosefluff growled.

"Brokenshade is an elder. He became one when a fox attacked him," Sephiroth replied slowly.

"Oh, yes, Ray? She really is a good girl," Rosefluff responded with a smirk.

A/N: That's it for now! See ya! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, this will be the last chapter I post for a while, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7:

"You know that fox?!" Sephiroth meowed in shock.

"Yes, dear brother," Rosefluff meowed.

"But, why?" he meowed, still stunned.

"I did it because he hurt me," Rosefluff meowed.

"Sure, but you didn't have to blind him," Sephiroth replied.

"Maybe you are just jealous that he is still in the Clan, Rosefluff," Reedstar meowed.

"What?! I am never jealous!" Rosefluff snarled.

Sephiroth turned on his sister as if she was telling a lie. His fur was bristling and his eyes were blazing. His normally flat silver fur stood up. Reedstar watched the leader anxiously. He was the strongest out of all the leaders and could easily tear her to shreds. Sephiroth looked ready to jump on anything. Reedstar backed away from the normally calm leader.

The blood pounded in her ears. Sephiroth unsheathed his claws, and swiped his sister's ears. The she - cat roared in pain and fury. She looked angry. Sephiroth got into an attack crouch. Reedstar backed away from the siblings. Once close, now rivals faced each other. Blood poured out of Rosefluff's ear.

"You will pay for that brother!" Rosefluff snarled.

" We'll see about that, sister," Sephiroth hissed.

They then attacked.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger, gasp. Well please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This will be a very long fight. This is just going to be a chapter, I don't want to waste like four perfectly good chapters on this one fight, so, yeah, expect a very long chapter. Why am I still rambling? Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Reedstar watched the cats leap at each other in shock. Sephiroth clawed at Rosefluff's eyes. Rosefluff retaliated by biting at Sephiroth's throat. Sephiroth yowled and clawed Rosefluff's ears. She howled in agony and bit down on Sephiroth's leg. Reedstar tried not to flinch at his yowl of pain.

"Rosefluff, please, I didn't want you to leave!" Sephiroth gasped.

"If you were telling me the truth, you would not be fighting me right now!" Rosefluff snarled.

"I am! You are the one who is fighting me!" Sephiroth hissed back.

"Liar! All you ever were is a liar! All you want to do is lie!" Rosefluff snarled, her ears flat against her head.

"I am not lying!" Sephiroth snapped, he then leaped at his sister.

Rosefluff dodged out of the way and swiped her claws across Sephiroth's pelt. The ThunderClan leader hissed in rage and bit into Rosefluff's hind leg. The she - cat hissed and ran her claws against the ThunderClan leader's face. Sephiroth closed his eyes to shield his eyes from the blow. Rosefluff used that as an opportunity to rake her claws along Sephiroth's ears.

Reedstar held her breath as Sephiroth was repetitively clawed along his flank. _Come on Sephiroth! You've got this! _Reedstar thought. Sephiroth must have heard her thoughts, because he looked at her out of the corner of his pain filled eyes. _That's right Sephiroth. You can do it. Just get it over with and you can get back to your Clan! _Reedstar thought.

Sephiroth had a determined looked on his face and he began pushing up with his hind legs. Rosefluff let out a muffled screech as Reedstar raised her head with pride. She didn't know why she felt so proud of the leader of another Clan. Sephiroth turned on his sister and began snapping at her legs. Rosefluff growled and bit at Sephiroth's vulnerable hind leg.

Sephiroth growled and bit the back of Rosefluff's neck. She growled and struggled out of his strong grip. Sephiroth growled and tried to grip on to her fur with his claws. Reedstar watched the battle with worry. Normally, Sephiroth would have made quick work of his opponent by now. Soon, Sephiroth had been pinned to the ground. Reedstar gasped in shock at the sight of ThunderClan's strongest leader being pinned by a loner.

He struggled, but he couldn't get up. Reedstar could see the shock on his face at the thought of being pinned down by another cat. It had been a while, but once Reedstar had managed to pin the ThunderClan leader down, but he had easily slithered out of her grip. So Reedstar did not understand how this loner was beating him.

"Rosefluff, please, we are siblings, can't we just work this out?" Sephiroth pleaded.

"I am stronger than you, you know that. And I won't show any mercy on a petty cat like you!" Rosefluff hissed.

"Petty?! Says you, you sorry excuse for a cat!" Reedstar snapped.

Rosefluff turned on Reedstar, her tail lashing, she then meowed, "Once I'm done with him, I will deal with you."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and a calm look replaced his frightened face from before. Rosefluff glared at her brother, then she raked her claws across his throat.

"No! Sephiroth!" Reedstar screeched.

"Now, little WinterClan leader, do you still want to insult me?" Rosefluff snarled, her ears pulled back, her hackles raised. "Too bad, I won't let you leave this clearing until you die!"

"So be it," Reedstar meowed calmly.

* * *

A/N: That took me forever to write! Well, at least it is ready to be included into the story. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Welcome back to this wonderful story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9:

Rosefluff snarled and leaped on Reedstar, her eyes wide with anger. Reedstar barely dodged in time before her opponent's claws reached her. Hissing, Reedstar raked her claws on Rosefluff's side. The rogue hissed and began to fiercely bite at Reedstar's throat.

"What's going on over here?" came Moorrunner's voice.

"Moorrunner, get away from here!" Reedstar hissed.

"What is going on here, Reedstar?" Moorrunner hissed, walking into the clearing. He froze when he saw Rosefluff glaring at Reedstar. And Sephiroth's body. "What in the name of -" the WindClan deputy began.

Rosefluff snarled and ripped her claws across his throat. "Moorrunner!" Reedstar gasped. Rosefluff turned to Reedstar, her eyes gleaming with the desire to kill. "You monster! Moorrunner didn't do anything to you!"

"Does it look like I care?" Rosefluff asked.

Reedstar hissed and leaped at Rosefluff, her claws gleaming in the starlight. Rosefluff easily dodged Reedstar's attack. A sudden darkness encircled the clearing, causing both cats to look up. A dark cloud had covered up the moon, it's darkness giving the clearing a sort of menacing feel. Reedstar heard yowls of shock from cats in the clearing. A small ThunderClan elder entered the clearing, the moon shining down on his old ginger fur.

"What is all this racket?" the elder asked.

"Your demise," Rosefluff replied as she lazily clawed out his throat.

Blood was dripping from Rosefluff's paw. The cruel she - cat looked down at it and lazily began to groom it. "You mouse hearted coward!" Reedstar hissed, leaping at Rosefluff. For a moment, Reedstar thought she caught a surprised look on Rosefluff's face. "I've got you now!" Reedstar snarled.

"You sure about that?" Rosefluff hissed. Reedstar looked at the she - cat, confused. Rosefluff brought her paw down on Reedstar's head, a triumphant look in her eyes. "Now I've got you," Rosefluff snarled.

Reedstar could smell the dangerous she - cat's rotting teeth. She closed her eyes, knowing that this was the end.

* * *

A/N: And cut! Well, what did you think? Mad at me for a cliffhanger, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello, welcome back. Thank you all for your support! Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

Reedstar felt the she - cat's teeth sink into her neck and felt a rising fear. She closed her eyes, trying to distract herself from the searing pain. A tiny stream of blood trickled from her neck. She suddenly felt a strange sense of calm. _If I'm going to die, I won't do it in fear. I feel like my neck is on fire, but I will not go down without a fight. But it feels like such a long time ago that I received my nice lives. I'm on my final life. Sephiroth was on his final life. The Clans will miss him. I miss him, even though I will be joining him soon, _Reedstar thought.

"Why are you so calm?!" Rosefluff hissed. She suddenly began clawing down Reedstar's back, causing her to shriek in pain. "Feel fear! This is what I felt when the Clans banished me!"

Reedstar arched her back and threw Rosefluff off. The angry rogue fell off with a shriek of shock and anger. "I'm not going down without a fight! You'll need to try harder than that to kill me!" Reedstar snarled, her eyes blazing.

"You - how did you - why?!" Rosefluff snarled, her ears pushed back against her skull.

"I just showed you that not ever cat is an easy kill. Not that Sephiroth was an easy kill," Reedstar meowed, catching what she had just said.

"Don't you understand?! I loved my brother more than anybody! I still do! I just wish I would be welcomed back to the Clans," Rosefluff mewed, her voice cracking.

* * *

(Rosefluff POV)

Rosefluff felt a rising grief as she looked down at her brother's still form. He looked so small like that. Reedstar did not look like she was buying what Rosefluff had said.

"No, you just want to kill the cats of the Clans. You have no good left in you. You killed a kit, your own friends, and you killed your own brother. You only want pain, not redemption," Reedstar hissed.

Rosefluff was surprised at the hurt she felt at the WinterClan leader's words. She didn't understand the pain she had felt when had been banished from the Clans. And Rosefluff understood that. She turned around.

"Rosefluff, where are you going? You do realize that you have to answer to the Clans right?" Reedstar hissed.

Rosefluff sighed and nodded, following the leader to answer to her crimes.

* * *

A/N: Boom! Next chapter will be the last, hope you all have enjoyed this story! Remember to review


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Welcome to the finale of WinterClan! This has been a huge adventure. Well, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

Rosefluff padded after Reedstar back to the Gathering clearing, her head bowed. She felt the angry stares of the cats as she padded past the cats in the clearing. One cat walked up to Reedstar and whispered something in her ear. The leader shook her head and the cat ran away with a yowl of anguish.

"Where's Sephiroth?" Dandelionstar meowed, her tail fluffed up.

"He is dead," Rosefluff replied. "Along with Moorrunner."

Cats let out hisses of shock and anger all throughout the clearing. ThunderClan looked shocked and panicked. WindClan looked grief stricken and angry. Dandelionstar raised her hackles and she looked to Reedstar for confirmation. Reedstar nodded.

"No..." Redleaf whispered, while Brokenshade looked emotionless. Panicked voices rose up in the clearing.

"Who did this?"

"What will ThunderClan do?"

"What will WindClan do?"

"Silence!" Ravenstar boomed. A tense silence filled the clearing. "Panicking won't help anything! We need to find out who killed them. And I think I know who.'

The RiverClan leader looked down at Rosefluff, her tail lashing. Rosefluff bowed her head and nodded. Cats snarled and those near her stalked away, hackles raised. Rosefluff padded into the center of the clearing, her whiskers twitching.

"Why? Just why?" Oneclaw mewed from the other side of the clearing. Other cats nodded in agreement. Rosefluff noticed that the queen was moving towards her. Cats padded out of the way as she padded up to Rosefluff. Soon she was in front of Rosefluff, her ears flattened against her head. "How dare you? You fooled my mate, killed him. Made him kill our kit. You're an evil cat, an evil, evil cat who doesn't deserve to he anywhere near the Clans. You disgust me."

Rosefluff flattened her ears and nodded. Brokenshade padded forward next. She snarled and spat in his face. Before he could say anything, she turned her back, showing her disgust.

"Rosefluff, I at first was proud to have you as my apprentice. You worked so hard and learned so much. You were so eager to learn. And then you sided with those - those rogues!" Brokenshade snarled in her face. "You never should have been in ThunderClan. And then you send a fox to kill me. You never should have been a Clan cat. You disgust me, but I also feel sympathy for you."

"I don't think you mean that! Its you who sided with rogues! It's you who had me banished me for something I didn't do! It's you who destroyed my life! It's you who led me down this path! And you know what? It's _all your fault_ that Emberkit died tonight. That all of the cats died. I know the truth...you sided with the rogues!" Rosefluff snarled. Shocked murmurs spread throughout the clearing. "Its you who does not deserve to be a Clan cat. Did you know that every night, I prayed to StarClan that I would be able to come back to ThunderClan? Did you know that every day, I cried thinking about how my brother didn't believe me? Do you know how that feels?"

Sad mews spread across the clearing at her words. Lilyclaw, a WindClan queen padded up to Rosefluff and put her tail across her shoulders. Rosefluff flinched at the touch at first, then she relaxed. A few WindClan warriors padded nervously up to the expecting queen. She shooed them away with her tail tip.

"You believe me?" Rosefluff croaked quietly.

"Yes I do. Other cats might not have heard it, but I heard the desperation in your words," Lilyclaw mewed back. She then began purring like a mother would do to calm down a kit. Rosefluff felt a strange feeling of tiredness and lay down beside Lilyclaw. "You'll always have a place in the Clans. I know that. You are just a scared young warrior, nothing more.

It's not you who is evil, but Brokenshade. You always were loyal to your Clan, you just wanted everyone to see through your eyes. A cat that was slowly falling into insanity at the thought of being ignored by the cats who you always trusted and worshiped. I might not understand that pain, but I have felt pain before.

When I lost my brother, it was like a peace of me was missing, like I needed to get that back. But, I soon learned to cope. I strived everyday for me to get it right. For my brother to come back home. It took a while for me to accept that Bramblebush was gone."

She began stroking Rosefluff's head with her tail, until finally, she fell into a sound, undisturbed sleep, that she hadn't had in so long.

(Two days later, in the WindClan Camp)

Finally, Rosefluff woke. She looked around and realized that she was in a camp of sorts. She exited the den and realized it had been the...what was it again? Cats ran past her with rain soaked pelts, trying to get to their dens as quickly as possible. She heard the mewing of kits and looked towards the nursery. She recognized Lilyclaw sound asleep with three kits purring beside her.

Quietly, Rosefluff entered the den. One of the queens woke with a sharp gasp and nudged Lilyclaw awake. The tired queen yawned and looked up. A huge look of delight crossed over her face.

"You're awake!" she purred. "The medicine cat was afraid that you were dead. You gave us quite the scare sleeping for two days."

"TWO DAYS?! Where am I?" Rosefluff mewed, looking around.

"You're in the WindClan camp. We were the only Clan that would welcome you," Lilyclaw mewed. "Welcome to WindClan, your new home."

* * *

A/N: And that is it for the story! Thank you all for your continued support on this story. Sorry it has taken so long for me to finish it. Anyway, toodles. Remember to review. See you at the next story! ~Nerd


End file.
